<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrores Nocturnos y Té by roseszain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494250">Terrores Nocturnos y Té</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain'>roseszain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 Geraskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Night Terrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recibí esta idea de un anon en tumblr: “¿Qué tal si Jaskier tiene muchas pesadillas sobre el incidente del Djinn y parece que Geralt está molesto pero en realidad está preocupado?”</p><p>Spanish translation of "Nightmares and Tea"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 Geraskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrores Nocturnos y Té</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816409">Night Terrors and Tea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain">roseszain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una versión más genérica / platónica de una escena de mis 5 + 1 fics. Todo el crédito para el anon de tumblr por esta idea.</p><p>Translated by Mofleteitor on Tumblr :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después del djinn, Jaskier pasó unos días en una posada cercana, más que nada durmiendo y comiendo, mientras Geralt tomaba algunos contratos. Cuando finalmente volvieron a la carretera, fue un buen cambio de ritmo.</p><p>Estaban en una caminata larga, para llegar a una ciudad lejana, una en la que se rumoreaba que había un nido de criaturas por el cual pagarían generosamente. Tuvieron que detenerse con más frecuencia debido a que Jaskier seguía estando más débil de lo habitual. Podía caminar quizás unas 4 horas por día antes de quedar detrás de Roach y Geralt.</p><p>La primera noche comenzó bastante normal; carpa erguida, fuego encendido y cena servida. Jaskier se había ido a dormir, mientras Geralt afilaba sus espadas y hacía un inventario de sus pociones.</p><p>Geralt se distrajo, un poco perdido en los sonidos repetitivos de la espada combinados con el chirrido de los grillos y los ocasionales ululantes búhos. Entonces, cuando un grito lo sobresaltó, saltó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y cayó al suelo, duro sobre su trasero.</p><p>Otro ruido, esta vez un alarido, hizo que Geralt volviera a ponerse de pie. En esa fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Jaskier y se dirigió a su tienda, con la espada lista.</p><p>Jaskier todavía estaba en su cama, pero estaba sudando y jadeando. Cuando Geralt dio un paso más cerca, Jaskier dejó escapar otro intenso grito mientras su cuerpo se sacudió con escalofríos y temblores.</p><p>Esta vez se despertó y se enderezó, agarrándose el pecho.</p><p>Geralt se acostó a su lado en su propio saco de dormir, mirando hacia otro lado, sin saber qué más hacer. Odiaba cada vez que lo molestaban durante sus terrores, a pesar de que había aprendido a controlar su reacción ante ellos. Solo podía imaginar cuánto Jaskier se enojaría con él si siquiera llegaba a mencionar el estado actual de su compañero. Así que se contuvo, pero siguió escuchando los latidos y movimientos de Jaskier hasta que se calmó y se durmió una hora más tarde. Solo entonces Geralt se alejó de su lado.</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>Jaskier se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una taza tibia de algo maloliente pero sabroso a su lado. Miró para ver qué estaba haciendo Geralt, que estaba ocupado empacando el campamento y ensillando a Roach. A pesar de su agitada noche, Jaskier tuvo una buena cantidad de energía durante el día.</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>Los terrores nocturnos de Jaskier no se detuvieron, a pesar de la bebida que Geralt le dejaba. El comenzó a quedarse despierto hasta cada vez mas tarde para asegurarse de que estaba consciente durante los ataques de Jaskier.</p><p>Hubo más gritos y temblores, casi aumentando en intensidad cada noche. Geralt evitó a propósito las posadas por el momento y se aseguró de comprar más pieles y mantas para compensarlo. Las colocaba debajo de la sábana de Jaskier todas las noches para que tuviera una cama más suave.</p><p>Continuó preparando brebajes para Jaskier; un té calmante por la noche, apareciendo justo a su lado justo después de que se despertara por una pesadilla, y una especie de bebida energizante y desestresante por la mañana.</p><p>Pero Jaskier nunca lo procesó como una mano amiga. Vio la bebida de la mañana como parte del desayuno, y apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba bebiendo por la noche.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>A medida que los terrores nocturnos de Jaskier empeoraron, comenzó a quedarse despierto después de un ataque. Comenzó a sentarse junto al fuego de frente a Geralt, sobresaltandolo la primera vez. Estaba sorprendentemente pensativo, no tenía ni su libreta ni su laúd cerca, solo miraba en silencio las llamas.</p><p>Geralt continuó su meditación y sobre todo ignoró a Jaskier. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, todavía estaba aprendiendo a ser más abierto y honesto con Jas, y era un proceso lento.</p><p>Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y volvió a sintonizar el latido del corazón de Jaskier, era errático y fuerte, ahora este era el ritmo habitual después de un ataque. Pero su respiración se estaba estabilizando y su cuerpo estaba quieto.</p><p>Quizás si se quedaba allí con Jaskier, ayudaría para calmarlo.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Viajar se hizo más tranquilo. Jaskier todavía bebía su té todas las mañanas y le daba un poco más de energía, pero aún se lo veía emocionalmente agotado. Pasaba mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos o simplemente mirando a la naturaleza a su alrededor. Tocaba ausentemente su laúd, o tocaba canciones que había memorizado hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas cantaba.</p><p>Dejó de intentar conversar con Geralt, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos. Las cosas parecían tensas e incómodas, y Geralt no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Geralt se instaló junto a la hoguera en su última parada para dormir una noche. Sus espadas habían sido afiladas, Roach había sido alimentado y Jaskier había estado dormido y callado durante unas horas. Así que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que despertara de otro terrible terror nocturno.</p><p>Jaskier comenzó a farfullar y a gritar no mucho después, saliendo de la tienda y colapsando junto al fuego, con rastros de lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas. Miró a la distancia por un momento, su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración disminuyeron hasta que respiró hondo y se puso de pie de un salto.</p><p>“¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! Acabo de gritar por lo que parecieron ser años, y tú solo te quedas sentando ahí, ¿haciendo qué? ¿MEDITANDO?” Jaskier anduvo en círculos y levantó las manos en el aire mientras hablaba. Geralt no había visto este lado de Jaskier en mucho tiempo. “¿Estaba acaso interrumpiendo tu encantadora y tranquila noche?”</p><p>Geralt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de confusión y sorpresa. Resopló un silencioso “mmm” y comenzó a abrir la boca cuando Jaskier volvió a saltar.</p><p>“Me has estado ignorado. No he dicho una PALABRA por SEMANAS. Tengo terrores nocturnos CADA NOCHE y todo lo que haces es sentarte junto al fuego o dormir sin siquiera mirarme ¿POR QUÉ?”</p><p>Jaskier estaba parado justo fuera del alcance de Geralt. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, tenía fuego en sus ojos, parecía que estaba listo para una pelea.</p><p>Geralt se levantó y se enfrentó con Jaskier, pero mantuvo los ojos bajos mientras hablaba. “No quería molestarte. Pensé que no querías hablar al respecto”. Levantó las manos como una especie de ofrenda. “¡Sabes que soy una mierda en esto, Jaskier! ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré!”</p><p>Jaskier farfulló y eligió otras palabras. “¿Qu- realmente estás? ¡Geralt! ¡Estás aprendiendo! Estoy impresionado de que me estés preguntando. Sin embargo, todavía estoy molesto”. Se sentó en la roca más cercana y miró al fuego. “¿Qué que es lo que quiero …? Bueno, ciertamente no debes ignorarme después de uno de mis ataques. Quiero decir que sé que eres estoico ¡pero no debes evitarme el contacto visual y volver a actuar cómo solías actuar a mi alrededor cuando nos conocimos!”</p><p>Geralt se acercó a él y se sentó en la roca a su lado, mirándolo mientras hablaba. “No siempre quiero hablar de mis sueños. Eso… eso está casi fuera de la mesa. ¡Pero por favor, no me dejes fuera o ignores! No soy frágil solo porque tengo terrores nocturnos”.</p><p> Geralt dejó escapar otro suspiro, preparándose para hablar. “No te ignoré, te estoy dando té. Pensé que no querrías hablar, pero te di té”.</p><p> Jaskier se volvió hacia Geralt abruptamente. “¿Té? Me dejas bebidas por la mañana. SUPONGO que era té. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?”</p><p> "Primero probé una especie de poción que debería parar los sueños, pero claramente no funcionó. Así que te dejé tés relajantes por la noche. Y la bebida que dejo en la mañana tiene propiedades energizantes".</p><p>“¿En serio? ¿usaste tu valioso tiempo, pociones y hierbas de tu propio alijo? Demonios, Geralt. Tienes el corazón en la manga”.</p><p>Geralt miró hacia otro lado pero sonrió. “Cállate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy en tumblr como littlelarkandthewhitewolf. ¡Ven a saludar y habla sobre The Witcher conmigo! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>